For years, various types of artificial fishing lures have been used by anglers to imitate the look and action of natural prey upon which fish feed. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 1,855,097 to Chamberlaine, U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,802 to Westby, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,434 to Newell. Most of these lures fail to simulate the natural action or appearance of bait, present the appearance of only one form of bait, and are incapable of multiple actions.
It is known that different species of fish prefer different types of prey, and that the prey vary in appearance and action. Unfortunately, existing lures are not capable of providing multiple appearances or multiple actions. In essence, existing fishing lures are one dimensional.